Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 14
23:58:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:00:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:00:11 Yumms567: elks 00:00:13 Yumms567: elks? 00:00:15 Yumms567: !hi elks 00:00:16 BrickleBot: Hello there, elks! 00:00:20 Yumms567: where are you 00:00:28 Yumms567: nvm then bye 00:00:28 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 00:00:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:01:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:02:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:04:21 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:04:27 Cherrypop14: Hai! 00:05:35 William8814: mew 00:05:58 Cherrypop14: What does 'mew' mean? 00:06:11 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:06:16 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:06:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi! 00:06:28 Cherrypop14: Hai Iggy!!! 00:06:38 Popstar792: Oink 00:06:49 Cherrypop14: Oink? Pigs? 00:06:52 Popstar792: My bff iggy! 00:07:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: How are you? I'm working on a new wiki me and Dj for Design Squad. 00:07:11 Popstar792: rip. Yumms is gone. I wanted to crack another secret code with my bro 00:07:13 Cherrypop14: How's it going Iggy? 00:07:20 Popstar792: Really? 00:07:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yup! 00:07:31 Cherrypop14: Cool!! 00:07:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It's fun! 00:07:36 Popstar792: What is the wiki? I'm going to offer you and dj some help 00:07:40 Popstar792: Pc 00:07:50 Cherrypop14: How far are you in working on it? 00:08:07 Popstar792: Is it a design squad wiki? 00:08:08 William8814: meow 00:08:11 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:08:13 Popstar792: O/ 00:08:16 Popstar792: Oink 00:08:24 Lehcar708: o/ 00:08:29 Cherrypop14: Hi Lehcar!!! 00:08:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hai! 00:08:35 William8814: MEOW MEOW MEOW 00:08:39 Lehcar708: Hi ppl 00:08:44 Popstar792: /me picks up William and pets him 00:08:50 Cherrypop14: How's it going? 00:08:51 Popstar792: I haven't pet you in a little while buddy 00:08:54 William8814: meow... 00:09:09 Popstar792: /me feeds William a strawberry mouse 00:09:18 Lehcar708: /me cringes 00:09:21 William8814: /me eats it 00:09:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Strawberry! 00:09:24 Cherrypop14: XD 00:09:25 William8814: meow! 00:09:29 Popstar792: lol 00:09:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What's so funny? 00:09:43 Popstar792: No idea 00:09:49 Popstar792: Cause Lehcar cringed? 00:09:54 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 00:09:56 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: LiL 00:10:02 Yumms567: elks where were you 00:10:04 Lehcar708: /me cringes at that horrible explanation 00:10:06 Cherrypop14: Strawberries or Cherries or Watermelon?? 00:10:18 Lehcar708: ??? 00:10:21 William8814: /me meows cutely 00:10:29 Yumms567: elks 00:10:31 Cherrypop14: Which do you prefer? 00:10:46 Lehcar708: Um strawberries I guess 00:10:53 Yumms567: ughhhh 00:10:54 Cherrypop14: Hi Yumms!! 00:10:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Watermelon! But I'm friends with CherryPop14? 00:10:59 Popstar792: Yumms! 00:10:59 Lehcar708: But all r good 00:11:02 Popstar792: Sup bro 00:11:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *! 00:11:07 Yumms567: where were you 00:11:15 Yumms567: when i joined i think you were afk 00:11:18 Popstar792: I came right when you left. I was like dang! I missed him! 00:11:27 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:11:29 Cherrypop14: XD 00:11:34 Yumms567: oh 00:11:36 Popstar792: ~Yumms567 has left the chat.~ 00:11:38 Popstar792: rip 00:11:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Whomp Whomp Whomp,typo! 00:11:54 Cherrypop14: Lol 00:11:55 Lehcar708: What the flip 00:11:58 Popstar792: so Yumms 00:12:01 Popstar792: Wanna get some files? 00:12:19 Popstar792: Or code 00:12:30 Yumms567: idk 00:12:43 Yumms567: last night on slope glider 00:12:48 Popstar792: o 00:12:50 Cherrypop14: How many codes have you two discovered? 00:12:50 Yumms567: i beat the highscore 00:12:54 Popstar792: Rlly?? 00:12:56 Popstar792: Cool! 00:12:59 Yumms567: but it didn't show 00:13:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Great job,yumms! 00:13:13 Popstar792: I've discovered quite many, Cherry. 00:13:26 Yumms567: so the other guy is first 00:13:27 Yumms567: which sucks 00:13:28 Cherrypop14: Good for you!! 00:13:29 Popstar792: Yumms is a code master. 00:13:33 Lehcar708: Yep 00:13:35 Popstar792: O sad 00:13:40 Cherrypop14: Awesome! 00:13:42 Yumms567: so is gawain, panda, sesame, bradstormer, and many more 00:13:50 Cherrypop14: I meant awesome about the codes 00:13:50 Popstar792: Mhm ;) ^ 00:14:00 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:14:04 Yumms567: finally kk works 00:14:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! It works! 00:14:21 Yumms567: and i'm currently on the leaderboard at first for polar summit 00:14:55 Yumms567: and also lemme take of ap ic on unfairness 00:14:59 Yumms567: a pic* 00:15:00 Popstar792: Yay!!! 00:15:07 Yumms567: imma post it on discussions 00:15:10 Yumms567: so keep an eye 00:15:12 Popstar792: Kk 00:15:17 Popstar792: You can highlight it 00:15:32 Popstar792: Just expire whatever highlighted discussion we have and stuff 00:16:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You know the Best Friends kart contest? How about fish and chips(French fries) 00:16:04 Lehcar708: Ugh idk why they're getting rid of forums 00:16:11 Popstar792: Ikr 00:16:17 Popstar792: Fandom updates are pointless 00:16:26 Cherrypop14: Iggy! Oh, I love that idea! 00:16:34 Popstar792: The con in this is that we can only highlight one freaking discussion at a time 00:16:39 Lehcar708: I'm on mobile, and I honestly had no problem with forums 00:16:41 Popstar792: I agree Iggy 00:16:45 Yumms567: done 00:16:45 Cherrypop14: you should submit that idea next time! @Iggy 00:16:47 Popstar792: Same, Lehcar 00:16:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yup! Iggy Approved! 00:16:57 Yumms567: look 00:17:00 Yumms567: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/f?sort=latest 00:17:52 Cherrypop14: I agree with you Lehcar. It is freakishly annoying 00:17:57 Yumms567: ? 00:18:19 Lehcar708: Ur idea is the best dj XD (right below yumms's in the link) 00:18:24 Yumms567: i'm thinking about starting a team crafting club 00:18:32 Yumms567: but i'm not sure 00:18:47 Lehcar708: It's a pretty good idea 00:18:49 Cherrypop14: @Yumms that would be a cool club! 00:19:05 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya! How about an idea club too! A club where we make ideas for karts and stuff! 00:19:16 Yumms567: thats what this wiki is all about 00:19:21 Popstar792: Ugh. 00:19:22 Yumms567: :i 00:19:24 Yumms567: lol 00:19:25 Yumms567: :P 00:19:26 Yumms567: :P 00:19:27 Yumms567: :O 00:19:28 Yumms567: :P 00:19:34 Cherrypop14: @iggy I love you IDEA about an IDEA club 00:19:35 Cherrypop14: lol 00:19:47 Yumms567: wut's wrong elks 00:19:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh wait,we have the Kart Kingdom Creativity Wiki... 00:20:00 Yumms567: yep 00:20:04 Lehcar708: That's pretty much what all the design clubs are about iggy 00:20:06 Cherrypop14: Lol 00:20:06 Popstar792: Guys, the new discussions is very buggy. Ever notice how whenever you edit a comment it doesnt show the new version of the message and tou have to rewrite it? 00:20:12 Lehcar708: Yep 00:20:19 Popstar792: sad 00:20:28 Yumms567: imma be racing 00:20:35 Yumms567: trying ta beat other scores :) 00:20:41 Popstar792: I'll beat you Yumms 00:20:43 Popstar792: :P 00:20:53 Popstar792: I'm a feirce competitor 00:20:54 Yumms567: no you'll never >:) 00:21:00 Cherrypop14: What's your racing high score? 00:21:05 Yumms567: no 00:21:10 Popstar792: I'm very competetive when I wanna be. :P 00:21:11 Yumms567: why did i just say that 00:21:17 Popstar792: BWAHAHAA! >:) 00:21:23 Lehcar708: U should both see me in poptropica 00:21:32 Popstar792: Lehcar are you on desktopm 00:21:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I love the Halloween party in KK! 00:21:41 Yumms567: my score for finish dust is 0:23.27 00:21:44 Lehcar708: I'm on my phone 00:21:45 Cherrypop14: Ya! 00:21:46 Yumms567: wait no 00:21:49 Popstar792: Also, if you're on desktop lehcar, want me yo show you the files 00:21:50 Yumms567: 0:23.027 00:22:00 Lehcar708: I'm on my phone unfortunately 00:22:01 Yumms567: polar summit is 0:19.758 00:22:06 Yumms567: and reed city is no data 00:22:07 Popstar792: Wait, Lehcar did you get the files the mobile way 00:22:13 Cherrypop14: Cool 00:22:14 Popstar792: How I showed u 00:22:20 Yumms567: wait why does it say no data 00:22:25 Popstar792: rip 00:22:27 Yumms567: i finished it 00:22:30 Lehcar708: I tried but there weren't any zip converters that worked julie 00:22:36 Yumms567: what the heck 00:22:37 Popstar792: sad ;( 00:22:41 Lehcar708: Yep 00:22:50 Popstar792: Probably not compatible with a Samsung 00:22:53 Popstar792: Stupid android. 00:22:54 William8814: why are you converting to zip 00:23:00 Popstar792: Because, William 00:23:00 Yumms567: huh 00:23:02 Yumms567: imma be racing 00:23:03 Popstar792: She needs to get the files. 00:23:11 Popstar792: kk Yumms 00:23:16 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: KK needs a Christmas party! Christmas cookie karts and a santa face selfie cutout thingy! 00:23:20 William8814: is it for the apk because you are supposed to rename it 00:23:26 Popstar792: She has the kk apk, but she can't cobvert ot to zip to get the files 00:23:38 Popstar792: How do you rename the kk apk on samsung? 00:23:38 William8814: you don't convert it you just rename it 00:23:44 Lehcar708: I'm on a rly bad samsung that won't let me 00:23:49 Cherrypop14: Iggy, want to private chat? 00:24:06 Popstar792: My Samsing phone is newer, but I have the same problem 00:24:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Who thinks KK needs a Christmas party? 00:24:23 Cherrypop14: I do! 00:24:24 William8814: there should be a files app 00:24:27 William8814: but idk 00:24:31 Lehcar708: Well not everyone there is christian 00:24:35 Popstar792: I can't rename it. How do I rename the files on ! Rose gold Samsung J2? 00:24:38 Yumms567: kk has a christmas party 00:24:40 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: We can PC,cherry! 00:24:46 Popstar792: WAT 00:24:47 Cherrypop14: Lehcar, true but it would be fun 00:24:53 Popstar792: A CHRISTMAS PARTY? NOW?? 00:25:00 Popstar792: WE HAVE TO WAIT TILL DECEMBER. 00:25:06 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Not now,at Christmas! 00:25:10 Lehcar708: They could just like have a holidays party in general 00:25:15 Popstar792: I can't believe summer is basically over. :( 00:25:21 Popstar792: Summer's done guys. 00:25:33 Popstar792: September is right there. 00:25:40 William8814: on my phone I just hold down and press more then rename 00:25:48 Yumms567: ik 00:25:48 Popstar792: Oh 00:25:52 William8814: but it might be different on other phones idk 00:25:55 Lehcar708: My samsung won't let me 00:25:56 Popstar792: What type of Samsung is it 00:26:02 Popstar792: Is it a J version? 00:26:02 Lehcar708: S5 00:26:06 Popstar792: I have J2 00:26:11 Popstar792: J3 sucks. 00:26:13 William8814: I have s6 00:26:23 Lehcar708: I wish I had a J2 00:26:25 Popstar792: Lehcar's version is closest to yours. 00:26:29 William8814: just search up how to rename files on your phone 00:26:29 Popstar792: Why, Lehcar? 00:26:43 Popstar792: J2's storage gets filled up really quick. 00:26:44 Lehcar708: Cuz my phone is old and bulky 00:26:50 Lehcar708: Mine does too 00:26:59 Lehcar708: I only have 16 gigs 00:27:03 Lehcar708: Total 00:27:16 Popstar792: Well, J2 is sleek, but I'm getting a storage booster SIM csrd for my phone soon. But I have to admit my phone is really cuts. 00:27:18 Popstar792: *cute 00:27:21 William8814: I wish mine had an sd card slot but I could probably buy something and that usb otg thingy 00:27:24 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:27:25 Popstar792: WHAT LEHCAR 00:27:26 Yumms567: bye imma go racing gonna come back 00:27:28 Popstar792: I HAVE I GIGS 00:27:29 Yumms567: bye 00:27:34 Popstar792: Aw bai 00:27:38 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 00:27:46 Popstar792: LEHCAR I HAVE FREAKING 8 GIGS AND YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR S5?! 00:27:50 William8814: good thing my computer has over 1tb 00:27:52 Popstar792: O JEEZ 00:27:54 Lehcar708: I STARTED OUT with 16 gigs total 00:27:58 Popstar792: Same, Cp 00:28:04 Popstar792: rip 00:28:07 William8814: let me see my phone 00:28:17 William8814: because it's already about filled up 00:28:23 Popstar792: Ikr 00:28:25 Lehcar708: 16 gigs includes system storage 00:28:28 Popstar792: That's what I hate about Samsung 00:28:32 William8814: and I had to delete or move a bunch of stuff to my computer 00:28:47 Popstar792: I wish I could use my Iphone 10 but its only for emergency purpose and business use. 00:28:48 Lehcar708: So it was like 5.5 gigs I could actually use 00:29:03 Popstar792: Same 00:29:11 Lehcar708: Ugh 00:29:12 Popstar792: I'm only able to use 5/8 gigs I have. 00:29:17 Lehcar708: Ikr 00:29:25 Popstar792: The apps fill up the storage so fast. I can't install large apps. 00:29:31 William8814: my phone has 32 gb 00:29:37 Popstar792: o 00:29:41 Popstar792: Did tou get a sim? 00:29:41 William8814: but I have 815 mb left 00:29:43 William8814: no 00:29:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hello! 00:29:45 Popstar792: sad 00:29:50 Popstar792: oink 00:29:52 Popstar792: Gtg 00:30:00 Lehcar708: Social media and Netflix takes up almost all my storage 00:30:03 Popstar792: rip 00:30:03 Popstar792: Bai 00:30:05 Lehcar708: Aw bye 00:30:06 Popstar792: O/ 00:30:11 Lehcar708: o/ 00:30:20 William8814: and I have like 13 gb of just pictures 00:30:25 Popstar792: Reeeegeejfdoslek 00:30:26 William8814: and videos 00:30:30 Lehcar708: O_O 00:30:32 William8814: but I don't want to delete them 00:30:49 Lehcar708: U could put them on google drive 00:30:50 William8814: and 9 gb from apps 00:30:59 William8814: I want to have them offline too 00:31:04 William8814: but if I get data then maybe 00:31:22 Lehcar708: I uploaded most of my pics to google 00:31:41 William8814: I'm probably going to get a usb otg and a flash drive 00:31:58 Lehcar708: (I uploaded cuz i only have 1 gig of storage left) 00:32:34 Lehcar708: And my parents ask why I wish I had a better phone 00:33:22 Lehcar708: I mean just one level up has twice the storage 00:34:48 William8814: also today I bought a tamagotchi mix and it's gonna come in the mail 00:35:07 William8814: I'm gonna show it to my old teacher that was also into tamagotchis 00:35:18 Lehcar708: Kewl 00:35:41 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:36:49 William8814: /me eats donut 00:37:20 Lehcar708: Brb 00:38:49 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:40:01 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:40:42 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:41:16 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:41:26 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:41:33 BananaSavage: Hello 00:41:52 Lehcar708: K I'm back 00:41:57 Lehcar708: Hi o/ 00:42:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi. 00:42:14 BananaSavage: Hey o/ 00:42:29 Lehcar708: Aw rip iggy I guess 00:42:45 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:43:07 Lehcar708: I need to check the blog brb 00:43:12 BananaSavage: I can’t stop thinking about I’m dog 00:44:17 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:44:50 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:45:27 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:46:01 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:46:51 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:47:15 William8814: gtg bye 00:47:18 BananaSavage: Ok 00:47:56 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:48:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:48:50 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi 00:48:56 BananaSavage: Hi 00:49:49 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:49:49 BananaSavage: !hi 00:49:50 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 00:50:00 Lehcar708: I gtg (crying) 00:50:03 Lehcar708: Bye 00:50:06 BananaSavage: Oh ok I bye 00:50:14 BananaSavage: bye* 00:51:35 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:52:37 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:52:38 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:52:43 BananaSavage: Hey 00:53:39 BananaSavage: !seen why nobody answers 00:53:39 BrickleBot: I have not seen why nobody answers 00:53:44 BananaSavage: Ikr 00:53:58 BananaSavage: /me coughs 00:54:25 BananaSavage: !seen why BananaSavage coughs makes no sense...? 00:54:25 BrickleBot: I have not seen why BananaSavage coughs makes no sense...? 00:55:03 BananaSavage: !seen why anybody answers BananaSavage it’s so quiet here like seriously 00:55:03 BrickleBot: I have not seen why anybody answers BananaSavage it’s so quiet here like seriously 00:55:15 BananaSavage: yup 00:55:30 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:55:41 BananaSavage: !seen BananaSavage why do u call yourself BananaSavage?? 00:55:41 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage why do u call yourself BananaSavage?? 00:56:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 00:56:04 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 1 day, 22 hours, 55 minutes, and 21 seconds ago. 00:56:30 BananaSavage: !seen BananaSavage 00:56:30 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage 00:56:35 BananaSavage: rude 00:56:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: LiL. He's right there,BrickleBot! 00:57:07 BananaSavage: xD 00:57:11 Cherrypop14: Hi Iggy! Sorry for leaving, I have to give my sister the computer 00:57:13 Cherrypop14: Bye! 00:57:23 BananaSavage: !hi and bye 00:57:23 BrickleBot: Hello there, and bye! 00:57:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Bye! What about your iPad? 00:57:54 BananaSavage: !seen Bricklebot 00:57:54 BrickleBot: I have not seen Bricklebot 00:57:57 BananaSavage: xD 00:58:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You ARE BrickleBot! 00:58:18 Cherrypop14: My brother is using it 00:58:25 Cherrypop14: U can chat tomorrow though! 00:58:29 Cherrypop14: Bye!! 00:58:38 BananaSavage: !seen Cherrypop14 00:58:38 BrickleBot: Cherrypop14 is already in the chat. 00:58:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Well then, goodnight! 00:58:42 BananaSavage: noice 00:58:50 Cherrypop14: I meant 'I' not 'U' 00:58:51 BananaSavage: !seen BananaSavage 00:58:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage 00:58:54 Cherrypop14: bye!! 00:58:58 BananaSavage: Rudeee 00:59:02 BananaSavage: I’m right here! 00:59:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: LiL... 00:59:15 BananaSavage: !seen Iggy from Kart Kingdom 00:59:15 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom is already in the chat. 00:59:19 BananaSavage: wow 00:59:28 BananaSavage: !seen BananaSavage 00:59:28 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage 00:59:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen IgiKo 00:59:31 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I last saw IgiKo 6 days, 11 hours, 48 minutes, and 36 seconds ago. 00:59:57 BananaSavage: !seen nobody 00:59:57 BrickleBot: I have not seen nobody 01:00:01 BananaSavage: lol 01:00:14 BananaSavage: !seen why does it seem so funny to u BananaSavage 01:00:15 BrickleBot: I have not seen why does it seem so funny to u BananaSavage 01:00:31 BananaSavage: I gtg 01:00:42 BananaSavage: !hi and bye BananaSavage 01:00:42 BrickleBot: Hello there, and bye BananaSavage ! 01:00:49 BananaSavage: bye 01:05:50 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:06:09 BananaSavage: !seen Popstar792 01:06:10 BrickleBot: I have not seen Popstar792 01:06:12 BananaSavage: ok 01:06:20 BananaSavage: !seen XxCloud21xX 01:06:20 BrickleBot: I have not seen XxCloud21xX 01:06:23 BananaSavage: ok 01:06:34 BananaSavage: !seen CherryPop14 01:06:34 BrickleBot: I have not seen CherryPop14 01:07:13 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 01:14:00 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 01:14:16 Yumms567: !seen Cherrypop14 01:14:16 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Cherrypop14 14 minutes, and 41 seconds ago. 01:14:20 Yumms567: !seen Popstar792 01:14:21 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Popstar792 43 minutes, and 22 seconds ago. 01:14:26 Yumms567: !seen AcceledAcceled 01:14:26 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw AcceledAcceled 3 hours, 25 minutes, and 41 seconds ago. 01:14:30 Yumms567: !seen PurpletheUnicorn 01:14:30 BrickleBot: I have not seen PurpletheUnicorn 01:14:35 Yumms567: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 01:14:35 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 1 day, 23 hours, 13 minutes, and 52 seconds ago. 01:14:38 Yumms567: !seen Lehcar708 01:14:39 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Lehcar708 24 minutes ago. 01:14:46 Yumms567: !seen BananaSavage 01:14:46 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw BananaSavage 7 minutes, and 25 seconds ago. 01:14:57 Yumms567: !seen Iggy from Kart Kingdom 01:14:57 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Iggy from Kart Kingdom 14 minutes, and 39 seconds ago. 01:16:18 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:18:13 Yumms567: Hi Banana! 01:18:17 Yumms567: Long time no see? 01:18:22 BananaSavage: Oh hey! 01:18:38 Yumms567: :) 01:18:57 BananaSavage: I had a rough day ;( 01:19:05 Yumms567: How come? 01:19:14 BananaSavage: My dog died 01:19:58 Yumms567: :O 01:20:06 Yumms567: Awww 01:20:18 BananaSavage: I miss him a lot right now 01:20:27 BananaSavage: (crying) (crying) (crying) 01:20:30 Yumms567: ;( 01:22:11 BananaSavage: I was hugging my dog so long but the animal hospital “doctor” said I had to let go ;( ;( ;( 01:23:05 Yumms567: ;( 01:23:07 Yumms567: ;( 01:23:23 Yumms567: That's so sad ;(;(;(;(;( 01:23:27 BananaSavage: Yup 01:24:07 BananaSavage: my brother is crazy because he named our dog squishy 01:25:39 Yumms567: oh 01:25:41 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:42 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:43 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:44 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:47 Yumms567: :( 01:25:48 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:50 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:51 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:53 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:54 Yumms567: :( 01:25:56 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:57 Yumms567: ;( 01:26:00 Yumms567: ;( 01:26:01 Yumms567: ;( 01:26:04 Yumms567: :( 01:26:07 BananaSavage: I’m sorry if I’m making u cry 01:26:14 BananaSavage: :o 01:26:32 BananaSavage: Imma eat brb 01:27:18 Yumms567: it's ok 01:27:19 Yumms567: ok 01:36:44 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:37:00 BananaSavage: Back 01:37:18 BananaSavage: !hi 01:37:19 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 01:37:21 BananaSavage: ello 01:37:36 BananaSavage: (peace) 01:38:44 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:40:11 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:44:34 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:04:43 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:05:03 BananaSavage: !bye 02:05:09 BananaSavage: !hi 02:05:10 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 02:05:19 BananaSavage: !seen have we met 02:05:19 BrickleBot: I have not seen have we met 02:05:24 BananaSavage: no 02:05:28 BananaSavage: how are u 02:05:46 BananaSavage: !hi and sorry if I keep saying that I’m doing good.xD 02:05:47 BrickleBot: Hello there, and sorry if I keep saying that I’m doing good.xD! 02:06:13 BananaSavage: !seen why it’s not that funny /me coughs 02:06:14 BrickleBot: I have not seen why it’s not that funny /me coughs 02:36:48 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 02:37:40 Yumms567: !seen BananaSavage 02:37:41 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw BananaSavage 30 minutes, and 51 seconds ago. 02:52:16 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:53:06 BananaSavage: !seen Yumms567 02:53:06 BrickleBot: BananaSavage: I last saw Yumms567 10 minutes ago. 02:53:29 BananaSavage: !seen GoldenEyeFish 02:53:29 BrickleBot: I have not seen GoldenEyeFish 02:53:32 BananaSavage: ok 02:53:55 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:55:30 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:56:20 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:56:29 GoldenEyeFish: Noo 02:56:35 GoldenEyeFish: !seen BananaSavage 02:56:36 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage 02:56:41 GoldenEyeFish: :( 02:57:04 GoldenEyeFish: BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( 02:57:08 GoldenEyeFish: Why 02:57:10 GoldenEyeFish: BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( 02:57:12 GoldenEyeFish: BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( 02:57:29 GoldenEyeFish: !seen why u should not spam 02:57:29 BrickleBot: I have not seen why u should not spam 02:57:40 GoldenEyeFish: Sorry 02:57:52 GoldenEyeFish: !seen why should u be sorry 02:57:52 BrickleBot: I have not seen why should u be sorry 02:58:02 GoldenEyeFish: Dx I want my brother 02:58:28 GoldenEyeFish: ;( Category:Chat Logs